No Place
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: A girl from an Alternate Universe joins up with Harry and the gang. Set after the OoTP. Better summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Rating: T (pg13)

Summary: A girl, from a dimension where muggles and the magic community live in peace, finds herself stuck in the world of Harry Potter. Not knowing what to do or how to get home, she will need to use her own branch of magic, as well as the magic from the HPworld, in order to survive. For the darkness is growing and no one is safe from it.**OoTP spoilers, AU** (not for the setting, but talk about an AU), PLZ review

Main Characters: Harry Potter and Laura Reid

* * *

Chapter 1 – Where to stay

**_If I hadn't been so surprised, I never would have been hit by that car. Honestly, I'm not making it up! How would you feel if you woke up and had no idea where you were? I was confused (there are so many different energies) and busy trying to think of a plan to get home. Not only that, but I had other things to think about. What about school? Last thing I remembered had been math class. Then I had fallen asleep, and TADUH! I end up in some freaked out town in the middle of the night. Okay, okay. I'm not sure if it was that late, but you get the point, it was dark. _**

**_So yeah, here I was, minding my own business when I hear a shout and then WHAM! I get hit by a car. I was out cold immediately and from what the nurses say, I was really beat up. Probably would have died if 'he' (some unknown hero) hadn't been so quick to get me here._**

**_I'm still in the hospital, it's starting to get claustrophobic, but what can one do. When they asked me where I lived, I lied saying in Egil. They said they didn't know what it was. How could they not? It's a huge city! Then they asked where it was in 'England'. Where the hell is 'England'? I lied saying a small village, on the northern side. Hoped this wasn't the northern side. They did give me a funny look, but they haven't asked since. I hope they believed me. The nurses say that I'm going to be getting a visitor today. I guess it's the guy who brought me in. I wonder who this 'young gentleman' was. Do you think he's hot? _**

**_Sorry, imagination getting away from me. I have a little problem with over dramatizing … and understating I guess. Hehe … oh my god. I wrote 'laughter' into my diary. That's how pathetic I am. I-

* * *

_**

"Am I interrupting something," a voice called awkwardly from the doorway. Laura looked up from her diary and looked into the emerald green eyes of the guy. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. He seemed a little awkward, like he didn't know what to do. Laura tucked the dairy under her pillow quickly. It had a charmed cat that played with a ball on the cover, and it seemed people in this world didn't know that with a simple spell, pictures could move.

Laura thought she would help break the silence. Which was one of her many talents. "So, I hear that you're the guy that saved me." She said, looking at him closely. He was skinny, medium height, with messy jet black hair. His energy was what really caught her attention. If he had been knowledgeable in Kana she would have been worried. As it was, she felt a slight disappointment that he didn't it. The glasses he wore looked a little geeky, but other then that he was pretty good looking. Not that Laura was looking.

He shifted uncomfortably as he came closer to her bed. He grinned a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. He seemed so sad, and the silence was unbearable. Laura had to say SOMETHING! "So, do I get to know the name of my hero?" she asked with a smile.

At this the boy did smile. "I'm Harry Potter." He said as he put out his hand for her to shake. "And I wouldn't call me a hero."

"Well, Mr. Potter. I'm Laura Reid." She took his hand and shook it. "And I will call you my hero. You could be a serial killer, but you saved my life. I think that's enough to call you my hero." She let go of his hand and smiled, he was even better looking when he wasn't depressed or nervous. He sat down on the bedside chair.

"So, has your family been by yet? They must have been really upset." He asked. His green eyes were too intense and curious. She looked away, silently cursing herself as she began to cry. If there was one thing she hated it was being weak. "Hey, are you okay?" he seemed nervous, like he didn't know what to do.

Laura wiped away her tears and tried to think of what to say. "My family … they aren't … they are no longer with me." She whispered. It wasn't a lie. From what she had heard, she was sure that she was in a different dimension. Therefore her parent's weren't, technically, with her any more. "I … I know I barely know you, but do you know somewhere I could go? Just for a little while." She looked hopefully at Harry. He seemed hesitant, as if he didn't believe her.

It was weird to watch him. At points he was so easy to read, and then he would be impossible. It was like watching an epic battle. Laura started to giggle at her thoughts. Harry looked a bit startled. "Sorry, but it looked like you were having a hard time thinking. Don't want to strain yourself!" She then burst out laughing.

It really wasn't that funny, but Laura needed a laugh and this was the perfect opportunity to loosen up. Harry smiled, as continued to think. He finally came up with a solution. "I'd have to ask my aunt and uncle, but you may be able to stay with us, for a little while. Maybe a week or so? Just until we find a place for you to go. How does that sound okay?" He seemed a bit reluctant still, but Laura had never been so relieved.

"I'm getting released this afternoon. Do you think your aunt and uncle would let me stay tonight?" She held her breath; she was really pushing her luck.

"I'll go and ask them." He said as he stood up. He smiled as he left.

Laura let out a sigh. Harry seemed really nice, but she could sense a disturbed past. It was a shame, he was a nice guy. She shook her head, trying to remember what had exactly happened when she had come.

* * *

Harry walked at a brisk pace, going to back to the Dursley house. The only reason that he had allowed the girl to stay with them was because he was protected at the Dursley house, and therefore, if she was a Deatheater, she wouldn't be able to attack him. His thoughts drifted back to the girl.

She looked better. The first time he had seen her, she had been muttering something to herself as she walked across the road. She hadn't noticed the car. He had yelled, trying to tell her to look out, but it was too late. Like everything in his life, he had screwed up again. At least the girl, the Laura person, was still alive, unlike Sirius …

Tears formed behind his eyes and he swiped them away. If he was going to convince the Dursley's to let some strange girl live with them, even for a week, he had to be convincing. As he marched up the lawn and into the house, he surprised them by actually sitting down at the table and talking. "The girl that was hit by the car has no where to go. Can she stay here?"

The Dursley's all seemed to be in different states of shock. Uncle Vernon was the first to come out of his. "You bloody well aren't going to bring some FREAK into our house!" He yelled, sending spit all over the table. Harry leaned back in his seat and willed himself to stay calm.

"Fine, I'll have to write Professor Moody, you know the one with that eye, and ask him to take the girl in. Though, that may be confusing for her, considering she isn't 'one of us'. He won't appreciate the trouble either, may be a little mad at you" He said. Harry had no intention of writing him, the mere idea that Professor Moody would take in some unknown Muggle girl was crazy. However, Uncle Vernon seemed to have developed quite a fear of his ex-Professor, ever since they had met at the train station. Sure enough it worked.

"Fine! She can stay for one week! But only one week!" He shouted his face beet red. Harry smiled and ran up to his bedroom. If the girl was going to be coming to the house, she couldn't be seeing moving pictures and magic books. Laura would have a heart attack. He wrote a note to Ron, saying that Hedwig had to stay with him for one week; he was going to have a guest living with them. After Hedwig was out of sight, he hid the cage and wizard belongings in his closet.

After he was convinced that the room contained no trace of the wizarding world, he went to pick up Laura. She was still on the bed, when Harry came in. "You must live really close by." She said smiling. She was lying on top of the bed with her bag, which she had been carrying when she had been hit, was at her feet. Wearing jeans and a simple white T-shirt, her violet eyes were smiling with laughter and her long blue-black hair was put up in some weird bun. She looked much healthier and happier, Harry was pleased to see.

"Yeah, the house is only four blocks away," he said simply. He grabbed her bag to carry for her, it was surprisingly light. "Is there any papers that need to be signed?" She jumped out of bed and shook her head, saying she had done all that after he had left. Which he was very grateful for. The last thing he felt like was signing some papers.

* * *

Laura was still slightly sore, but she ignored the pain as they made their way down the hospital steps. The fresh air seemed so good, it felt like she had been coped up for ages. She raised her arms into the sky and twirled around, grinning madly. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at her as if she had just sprouted wings.

"I'm just so happy to be out of there. I hate hospitals, especially needles! Did you know that they tried to give me a needle? I told them that I was allergic, do you think that they will be mad if they find out that I'm not?" She asked giddily, not caring what anyone thought. She danced around Harry, smiling at his bemused face. "So, were your parents okay with me coming to stay with you?" She immediately regretted her question.

His face fell. She twitched nervously, she hadn't realized that this was a bad subject. The sad look only lasted for a millisecond, and Laura almost doubted seeing it. Or she would have, if his eyes hadn't remained hard after he started to smile again. "They're dead. I live with my Aunt and Uncle." Laura felt like kicking herself, hadn't he said that he would have to ask his aunt and uncle? She then remembered her lie about her parents, or would you call it a half truth? In any ways, she felt guilty. "Hey, it's okay. They died when I was one. I'm used to it." Laura nodded, but didn't continue to prance.

They walked in awkward silence until they came to the front yard of the Dursley house. Harry turned to her. "Okay, my aunt and uncle are not the most likeable people, they will only let you stay for one week. I would try to ignore them. You will most likely be sleeping in my room." Laura reddened at this.

"Where will you be sleeping?" She asked curiously.

"The couch in the living room," he said dismissively. He walked up the front yard, opening the door for her. As Laura walked in she had the silly impulse to run away. Her senses told her that there was a lot of hostility in the house. The energies were all negative.

"You and your relatives don't get along do you? How long have they been raising you?" Laura asked. She was unsure of what to do, so she waited for him to lead the way. Sure enough he took her bags up the stairs, into a small bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Since I was one," He said impassively, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Laura winced, that would mean that he had no memories of his parents. Once again the conversation took an awkward turn. As they entered the room, Harry through her bag on the bed. "Okay, the bathroom is at the end of the hall … and … well … what do you want to do now?"

Laura looked around the room. "Well, I should unpack, but I don't feel like it right now ….. I know! Why don't we go to a park or something, and you can tell me all about Engdan!" She looked cheerfully up at Harry, how frowned in confusion. "Er … Englin?"

"England?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! That's it." Laura blushed, how could she be so stupid? With her luck, she knew this would only be the beginning of the slip ups. "I'll meet you in the kitchen. I just need to … er … see if I brought any money."

"Sure," Harry said suspiciously, but left her alone. As the door closed, Laura sat down on the bed and looked around. She needed time to think.

The best move would be to go down and get this Harry guy to tell her about this new world. Everything was so different here. No Kana, no dragons, no unicorns, no … family. At the last thought, tears fell onto her lap. Laura hadn't even noticed that she was crying. She wiped them away furiously, like she did every time she cried.

She stood up and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were beat red. With a quick glance, to make sure no one could see. She concentrated her Kana, her eyes went back to normal. Smiling she went downstairs. Harry leaned against the counter, he looked up at her as she came down. "Do you bring any money?" Laura was momentarily stunned, before she remembered what she had told him.

"Oh, no. I thought maybe I had," she murmured. She suddenly smiled at him, "Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the room, when an owl flew through the window.

"Shit …" Harry muttered and quickly read the letter attached to the leg, his look was that of extreme confusion. "What?"

"What?" Laura asked. She grabbed the letter and read. It talked about illegal usage of magic. Magic? Wasn't that the old word for Kana? Yeah, that's where she had heard it before. Wait a minute, if Harry got this letter that would mean, "You can do magic?"

Harry seemed to panic. "No … well … yes … but … must be some joke." He muttered, but Laura wasn't at all convinced. In fact, she hadn't listened.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the letter. I didn't realize that I wasn't allowed to do magic here." She said happily, grinning happily. She was relived that she wouldn't have to pretend to not be 'magical'.

"You did magic?" Harry asked incredulously. Laura nodded happily. The joy seemed to bubble up inside of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh! I'm so happy I've found another person here that can use Kana! Or magic! Or whatever you call it here!" Harry was too shocked to do anything. Suddenly a loud 'pop' sounded from behind them.

* * *

Well, That's it for now. Please review and say what you thought about it! I hope to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ ALL**

Ok, my parents have told me I'm not allowed to go on fanfiction anymore. I still plan to, but I won't be able to get on enough to write. But I love my fanfics, so I would love to find someone to continue this or another one of my stories.

**BUT**

You must have writting atleast two chapters AND/OR two one-shots. Because I would really like to see my ideas written well. Whoever I pick will be given ALL the information/background information I have about my stories. Your free to make them your own, but I would like to see some of my original in them.

**PLEASE SPECIFY WHICH OF MY STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER.**

Here is the list of my stories (with some information I have not released before):

**Silent Eyes**: Pairing was to be SBOC, with a side line of HPGW and HGRW (Maybe). The main character was Ms. Pheonex, a child psychologist who got her first job as a elementary school councilor in England. Her first patient was none other then Harry Potter, who was sent to her after being found climbing onto the school roof. Years later, running from a troubled past, Pheonex tries to escape by taking an impromptu trip to visit her first patient.

When she meets Harry however, strange things start to occur. After being attacked by invisible beings who ate happiness, Pheonex is wholed up in a hellish house, with a disguntled mass-murderer and a mythical creature.

Atmosphere of story: angst, humour, action/adventure

SIDE NOTE: It's important to note that this takes place during OoTP. AND that Pheonex believes Harry should know everything and is hell bent on telling him.

**Promises/Blood Ties**: Pairing was to be HPOC, with a side dish of HGRW (MAYBE). This story also took place in OoTP. Friends when they were children, Harry and Elizabeth hadn't seen eachother in years. The last time they did it was in the hospital, where both of their lives were in quesion. Years later as Harry starts Hogwarts, El starts having visions. (That is the only real connection between Promises and Blood Ties, afterwards they split off, the following is the Blood Ties storyline)

Eventually, Elizabeth and her friend Maria, decide to try and contact Harry. After numerous failed atempts through the Dursleys, they look through governent records.Only to find ... Harry Potter doesn't exist? Then Maria manages to break into topsecret files (she's a brianiac) and stumble across a huge secret. The wizarding world. The next day Maria remembers nothing. Then her parents forget ever being in England! With strange people in cloaks following her every move, Blood Ties is an exhiliaraing race across countries and search for the truth.

Atmosphere: Tense, Fast-paced, mystery, thriller, angst

_If you are interested in any of these stories, or perhaps one of my others. Either:_

_1 - Reply and say which one_

_OR_

_2 - E-mail me (subject: Fanfiction) saying which one_


End file.
